


Масло, сахар, мука, соль

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Печенье светлое, золотисто-коричневое, плоское и круглое, обсыпанное сахаром, и всего один кусочек воскрешает в его памяти давно ушедшие дни, которые он провел на кухне с матерью, взбивая масло с сахаром до тех пор, пока у него не начинали болеть руки...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Масло, сахар, мука, соль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Butter, Sugar, Flour, Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473712) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!

Воспоминания Баки возвращаются урывками. Стив в их череде первый – даже после сотен обнулений Баки все равно каким-то образом вспомнил Стива. Следующим стало то, что он делал для «Гидры», – жуткие, пропитанные кровью кошмары, которые проходят перед ним, словно разрозненные сцены из фильма, пока он спит. После них Баки обычно проводит два-три часа в Интернете, включив в своей паршивой квартире все лампы, чтобы отпугнуть мрак, наводя справки и стараясь понять, что произошло по-настоящему, а что нет.  
  
Больше времени ему требуется, чтобы вспомнить свою семью. Аромат лаванды напоминает ему о том, как он укладывал спать сестер; слабый запах сигарного дыма вызывает в памяти образ отца, ссутулившегося в кресле после долгого дня на работе; соленый океанский бриз – день, проведенный на пляже, когда он гулял вдоль берега, а волны сбивали его с ног и он падал в прибой.  
  
Его квартирная хозяйка в Бухаресте любит печь, и как-то раз она приносит ему щербатую тарелку, наполненную печеньем. Оно светлое, золотисто-коричневое, плоское и круглое, обсыпанное сахаром, и всего один кусочек воскрешает в его памяти давно ушедшие дни, которые он провел на кухне с матерью, взбивая масло с сахаром до тех пор, пока у него не начинали болеть руки. Мать забирала миску и снисходительно смеялась над его жалобами. Тогда он не ценил ее усилий, а сейчас уже слишком поздно говорить ей об этом.  
  
Глаза старушки загораются, когда он просит показать, как готовить это печенье, и она отводит его вниз, в свою светлую, загроможденную вещами кухню и подробно объясняет ему рецепт.  
  
Баки не может утверждать, что рецепт точно такой же – он не помнит, чтобы ему приходилось отделять желтки от белков, но, с другой стороны, он не помнил и свое собственное имя на протяжении шестидесяти лет, так что он может знать? Но вкус – вкус хорошо знакомый. В его коробочке для обеда наряду с рыхлым яблоком и тонким бутербродом с ветчиной всегда лежало два-три печенья, а после школы ему давали еще несколько с большим стаканом холодного молока. Может, Баки и не помнит подробностей, но в этом нет нужды, ведь у него на языке вкус детства.  
  
Старушка учит его готовить и многое другое – простой хлеб, чечевичный суп, печенье с медом и пряностями, которое напоминает о Рождестве, – но он всегда возвращается к сдобному печенью.  
  
Позже, когда в памяти уже не так много белых пятен, он печет печенье для Шури (в знак благодарности, так как она не принимает ничего другого), а еще для детей, которые собираются вокруг его жилища с круглыми от любопытства глазами. Дети называют это печенье дедушкиным, потому что оно совсем простое, без пряностей, орехов и украшений, к которым они привыкли, но все равно едят его. Обычно не обращая внимания на совет не перебивать аппетит перед ужином. (Баки неоднократно извинялся перед их родителями, но это не мешает ему вытаскивать банку с печеньем каждый раз, когда дети приходят навестить его.)  
  
Теперь он использует навороченный миксер, а не взбивает вручную, и печет в какой-то необычной духовке родом из будущего, которая, как заверяет Шури, экологически безвредна и при этом не спалит его хижину. Он знаком с фермером, который сам сбивает для него масло, а яйца несут куры в его собственном хозяйстве. Вкус печенья, однако, по-прежнему напоминает о доме.


End file.
